2009–10 Los Angeles Kings season
The 2009–10 Los Angeles Kings season is the 41st season in the club's 42-year history. For the first time since the 2001-02 NHL season, the Kings qualified for the Stanley Cup playoffs. Pre-season The Kings were busy at the entry draft, making five trades. The Kings chose Brayden Schenn as their first-round pick, fifth overall. The Kings finished the pre-season with a record of 4-3-1. Defenseman Sean O'Donnell received a five-game suspension during the pre-season after an incident involving New York Islanders forward Matt Martin. O'Donnell missed the final three pre-season games, and will miss the first two games of the regular season. Luc Robitaille was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame on November 9, 2009. Robitaille, who currently serves as the President of Business Operations for the Kings, was joined by Brian Leetch, Steve Yzerman, Brett Hull and Lou Lamoriello in this year's class of inductees. Regular season The Kings observed a 17-day break in the schedule in February due to the 2010 Winter Olympics. Five players currently under contract for Los Angeles were selected to represent their countries during the tournament. Drew Doughty will play for Canada, Michal Handzus will play for Slovakia, while Dustin Brown, Jack Johnson and Jonathan Quick will represent the United States. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 align="center"| Legend: |} Playoffs *The Los Angeles Kings qualified for the playoffs for the first time since 2002, clinching the sixth seed with 101 points. |} Legend: Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Kings. Stats reflect time with the Kings only. ‡Traded mid-season. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Underline denotes currently with a minor league affiliate. Awards and records Records Milestones Awards Transactions The Kings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades |} Free agents acquired Free agents lost Acquired via waivers Lost via waivers Player Signings Miscellaneous |- Draft picks LA 's picks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft in Montreal, Quebec. Roster See also * 2009–10 NHL season Farm teams The Kings have one American Hockey League affiliate in the Manchester Monarchs. They also have one ECHL affiliate in the Ontario Reign. They have discontinued their affiliation with the Reading Royals. Both the Monarchs and the Reign are owned in part by the Kings' parent company Anschutz Entertainment Group. References External links *2009–10 Los Angeles Kings season at ESPN *2009–10 Los Angeles Kings season at Hockey Reference Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey